


Overtime

by cembular



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Spock, Dominant Bottom, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Kinky, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Roleplay, Top Kirk, dominant spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cembular/pseuds/cembular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Spock can't have sex just once in one day ;)  Basically just some more bottom spock porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overtime

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this quick little thing I wrote! I want to also thank plaidshirtjimkirk for not only betaing but also PROMPTING ME WITH THIS IDEA! :D So thank you to her for that!!! 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this smut!!!!! <3333
> 
> Live Long and Prosper!!!!

**Overtime**

 

“Harder.” Spock groaned, twisting his fingers into the sheets below his chest. He tried to raise his lower half higher so that Jim could have easier access, and then pushed his face into the soft blanket, biting it in pleasant frustration.

Jim gripped him by the hips, his large hands leaving marks over his pale Vulcan skin. While others might have found it uncomfortable given the rigorous pace they’d set, Jim had to hold him in place--hold him tightly or risk unbalancing himself.

And Spock cherished every moment.

He rotated his hips against Jim’s movements, his slick cock grinding into the mattress below him. With every one of Jim’s forward thrusts, Spock grunted from the sheer force against his prostate. His eyes fluttered as he took every push with ease, his head spinning with each new sensation.

“Spock,” Jim moaned, his breathing hitched and warm against Spock’s neck. He was becoming breathless, getting closer to his release, just as Spock was conveniently reaching his own.

Slowly, Spock brought himself onto his hands again, tilting his head back until he felt warm human lips lick the point of his ear. He knew how much Jim enjoyed that particular spot, as it was one of his favourite places to caress at night, or to kiss when they cuddled next to each other. But most of all, it was the place in which he whispered those illogical, un-vulcan, yet stunningly perfect words.

Then the warm tongue, Jim’s tongue, transformed into a gentle nipping, Jim’s teeth softly grazing the shell of his ear sweetly.

“Spock,” Jim moaned into his ear, “You look so good wearing those boots,” he mumbled. He brought his hand behind Spock’s leg, and coaxed it onto the top of the bed, opening him up for a harder, more angled thrust.

Spock had almost forgot about the regulation Starfleet boots he had left on. In their crazy rush to undress, Spock never had the opportunity to remove them. The shift they had finished was so long and tedious that all they wanted to do after their meal was get back into the bedroom and relieve themselves of some of their tension. As soon as they had walked through the door, Jim was undressing Spock, and Spock was undressing Jim--even though they had already done so with their eyes upon the bridge.

However, remaining in parts of their uniform was somewhat of a recurring incident for them both. Jim used to leave his boots on and sometimes remained in his gold tunic with the rank braids, just to show who was still in charge. For some reason, this seemed to arouse Spock even more. It was illogical, but it was true.

For now, the only item that remained on Spock’s body were his boots. Given Jim’s warmer nature, the Captain had quickly overheated and divested himself of all his effects before the penetration had even began. Spock didn’t mind. He enjoyed feeling Jim’s muscles flexing against his body, the human’s sweat bathing him in adoration and love.

Spock turned his head the best he could, the thought of seeing those sculpted, shuddering muscles, or Jim’s focused, needing expression too hard to ignore; however he could not gain full visual access. Instead, he supported the leg which was now propped up onto the bed, holding it in place so that it wouldn’t fall, needing the friction Jim could provide him like an avian creature needed the sky to fly. “Harder, Captain. Please,” Spock groaned back breathlessly.

Spock could feel more than see the smile on Jim’s face. The use of ranks in the bedroom had always been cause for considerable excitement and arousal where Jim was concerned. Spock could not comprehend the attraction to such things, but with Jim, Spock did not care to comprehend. Jim was Spock’s captain anywhere and everywhere he went, and Spock knew that reminding Jim of this would only please them both.

The thrusting increased in intensity, Jim’s cock reaching so deeply that the soft, yet tight feeling of his testicles brushed against Spock’s hyper aware skin. The tip of Jim’s perfect length brushed Spock’s prostate with every push, and for a moment, Spock didn’t know where to place his hands. He didn’t know if he should touch Jim, hold the side of the bed, the blankets, or his own needing, wanting cock. He just wasn’t sure. All he knew was that at this moment, all that mattered was that Jim continued what he was doing.

“Fuck, Spock.” Jim moaned, hugging his arms around Spock’s waist, and planting sloppy kisses over Spock’s back and shoulders. He then opened his mouth against the supple skin, his hips never slowing.

“It feels so good,” Jim smiled into his back, leaning the side of his face against Spock’s trap muscles adoringly as his hand moved to grasp over Spock’s furiously beating heart. The bond momentarily flared at the contact, slamming Spock with a burst of pleasure.

“Yes, Jim.” Spock agreed, licking his lips. His eyes softly closed, his head tilting back slightly, and one hand coming up to hold onto Jim’s strong arms around him. “Yes.” He repeated much softer the second time.

A happy humm escaped Jim, his cock slowing somewhat as Jim ran his hands over Spock’s hips, and thighs, loving the way Spock’s skin felt against his own body. And then when Spock was coherent enough, he took one of Spock’s hands, and brought it to his lips, licking and sucking them intensely.

He then began to pound into Spock’s tight entrance, stretching the once tiny opening to securely fit his cock but no further. Jim held onto Spock’s hand, tightening his hold on both it and his hip. If there was one definition for the feeling of happiness, it was this. Nothing surpassed the sensation of both their bodies moving in sync with one another like this.

Leaning back again, Jim peered down between their bodies, watching as Spock’s tight ring of muscle gripped his cock. To squeeze, massage, and milk it of everything it was worth. Without much thought, he licked his lips, eyes fascinated by Spock’s body.

“Jim?” Spock sighed, turning his head to Jim as best he could, his eyes half lidded.

“Hm?” Jim hummed in response, his thoughts entirely cluttered with all the overwhelming sensations in his mind. When he realized how lazy his response had been, Jim gently lowered Spock further on the bed, and leaned over him, hands gripping the blanket below them as his hips continued their intense thrusting. “Yes, Spock?”

“I am ... “ Spock began, pausing to hide the grunting noise he wished to make. He tightly screwed his eyes shut, moving his hips in rhythm with Jim’s. “I…”

If it were any other time, Jim might have inwardly chuckled at Spock’s inability to voice himself properly because of the circumstances. However, even Jim, himself, couldn’t. His mind was so enthralled by their bodies, and the heat arising in both of them, that he simply picked up the pace, pushing Spock forward with every sudden motion.

“Jim.” Spock grunted, becoming more erratic. His leather boots squeaked against the floor as he slid his feet against it in an attempt to spread his legs wider.

‘Harder, faster, deeper! Jim! Jim! I’m close! Please, Captain!’ Spock nearly begged within their bond.

Jim flattened his chest against Spock’s back again, understanding exactly what Spock needed. He reached around Spock’s body, wrapping his fingers around his long shaft, and began pumping it in rhythm with his own thrusts.

Spock growled back at him, bucking his hips a few times before suddenly releasing his seed against the edge of the bed. He rode out his intense orgasm while still taking Jim’s cock like he was born for it. Jim shivered at the feeling of Spock’s channel tightening around his length. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

Jim hugged Spock’s waist to keep him uprights, after feeling Spock’s body loosen, and relax from the exhaustion following his orgasm.

“Fuck…” Jim’s thrusting quickened immensely, his cock slipping almost entirely out and slamming back in with greedy force. And then, he could feel his mind blurr, his cock suddenly releasing into the tight, hot, confines of Spock’s ass.

“Oh fuck… Spock… Spock..” Jim whined softly, thrusting hard, come seeping out from around Jim’s cock as he buried it deep within him again. It trailed down the back of Spock’s thighs and even down Jim’s cock. He allowed himself to remain inside Spock a little longer, catching his breath as he held onto Spock desperately.

Finally recovered, Spock held them both up with his incredible strength, grinding his hips slightly against Jim’s to get every last bit of pleasure from him. When they were finally finished, Jim turned his face to meet with Spock’s back, kissing it lightly down the spine.

“That’s was amazing.” Jim sighed, his finger gently playing with Spock’s pointed ears. “It felt so good, Spock. Did it feel good for you?” He asked, pulling his sweat-slicked chest from Spock’s body and gazing down at where his softening cock was beginning to slip out. Jim watched the rim of Spock’s ass twitch around him, tightening as Jim slowly removed himself.

“Indeed, Jim. It was quite enjoyable.” Spock turned around sitting on the bed where he had just been fucked against, his eyes wandering up Jim’s body until they met his.

Jim pet his hand over Spock’s bangs, straightening them slightly. He then leaned down, tilting Spock’s face up to press their lips together, sharing a long, tender kiss.

However, one was not enough, and Jim climbed onto the bed, laying next to Spock and continuing to kiss him gently on the lips. His tongue pushed through them and began its exploration of Spock’s mouth, feeling the slightly different arrangement of his Vulcan teeth.

The taste of Spock’s tongue was delicious, almost sweet. He slipped his tongue to the roof of his mouth, then pulled his face back for air as Spock pressed his lips to Jim’s chin.

When Jim opened his eyes again after attacking Spock’s mouth, he noticed the heavy eyelids on his partner. A small smile came over him as he watched Spock settle into the plush pillows beneath their heads. When Jim did not move or speak for some time, Spock raised one of his brows, inspecting Jim curiously.

“Is something the matter, Jim?” Spock asked, his eyes lazy and soft with exhaustion, which didn’t surprise Jim in the least.  After the long session of lovemaking they had just accomplished… he himself was feeling quite sluggish.

“Yes,” Jim admitted his smile fading into a more serious tone. He sat up on the bed looking down Spock’s body in mock disappointment. “You can’t sleep in these boots.”

Spock raised both brows, turning over onto his back and looking down his own body at the shiny, regulation boots he was still wearing, once again almost forgotten.

“You are quite correct. It would not function very well as sleepwear.” He peered back up at Jim, his hand automatically running over the muscles of Jim’s back.

Jim chuckled, moving down Spock’s frame, tugging on the boots insistently, yet with care. He did not want to rip them away aggressively from Spock, just slip them down. When he finally got the boots off with a grunt, he tossed them across the room. They landed in a pile of Jim’s clothes at the far end of the room where they had stripped. The socks followed after.

A sigh escaped Spock as he watched Jim with drowsy eyes, his newly exposed toes curling into the blanket below.

“I love you.” Jim smiled, crawling back up the bed to lay next to Spock, kissing him tenderly on the mouth again. “Computer,” He began to command before giving Spock another quick peck, “lights off.”

The lights then dimmed, leaving Spock and Jim entirely blind in their bed, and leading the way to each other by their hands and their bond.

“Jim?” Spock questioned softly, running his thumb over Jim’s jaw intimately.

Without thinking, Jim yawned, his lack of energy evident now more than ever with the lights off. He tucked his arm under Spock, pulling him close, “Yes, Mister Spock?” Jim said in his captainly tone.

“Can we resume this position beneath the blankets?” Spock asked, pressing his cold nose into Jim’s neck.

Feeling somewhat guilty for forgetting about Spock’s need for warmth, Jim nearly jumped to the opportunity to get Spock comfortable. He pulled the blanket from beneath them and then draped it over their bodies. Once they were covered, Jim reached off the bed to where one of the extra blankets had fallen during their romp in the sheets. He then tossed it over Spock, assuring he would be as comfortable as possible during the night.

Then, they shifted toward each other without a single word. Spock leaned his head on Jim’s shoulder so that the side of Jim’s face was against his hair. Over Jim’s stomach their fingers intertwined, and there only the sound of gentle, rhythmic breathing was heard.

“I love you Spock.” Jim hummed through the bond, cradling both Spock’s body and his consciousness through the link.

Spock returned the gesture, caressing and holding onto Jim’s mind. Love rushed over him, “I cherish you, Jim.” He whispered back over the bond.

And then, they drifted off to sleep together.

-

 

The transition between sleep and wakefulness was curious, somehow blurring together for a long moment before he was completely coherent. Spock slowly opened his eyes, a curious pressure on his posterior causing him to take a moment to regain his thoughts.

He was no longer resting his head on Jim’s shoulder… but that hadn’t come as a surprise. During the night, Jim and he often separated from one another, going to their ends of the bed. It was usually on warm nights that they did this. Jim would become too heated and required distance between him.

When he turned his head to survey his surroundings, he noticed Jim was neither on his right or his left. He was resting on his stomach, his legs spread slightly against the sheets. The curious sensation against his entrance was becoming more obvious. Suddenly, he felt the familiar sensation of Jim’s finger probing against it.

“Jim?” Spock questioned, his breath hitched. He suddenly felt what was once Jim’s finger tracing his tight entrance become Jim’s warm tongue lapping between the cheeks of his ass.

Spock’s head fell back, raising his rear into the air. He couldn’t form the words he wished. He wanted to question why Jim had suddenly woken up in the middle of the night to--as Jim would term--‘eat him out.’

Jim hummed in satisfaction, prodding his tongue against his hole, breaching the tight ring of muscle every now and then.

“Jim.” Spock pushed his ass back, trying to force more of Jim’s tongue into the small opening.

He could feel Jim’s lips suction his target, his nose pressing the top of his ass. Suddenly, Jim pulled back, and then began dragging his tongue up the back of Spock’s thigh leading up to his left ass cheek.

Jim smiled into his skin, continuing the same treatment onto the right thigh and cheek. Spock couldn’t help but wiggle his rear slightly from the intense stimulation from Jim’s tongue against his sensitive Vulcan skin.

Jim landed a hard slap against Spock’s ass, and then grabbed the fleshy globes, massaging them tenderly as though to make up for the brutal treatment. Then he repeated the action of spanking Spock, followed by tenderly massaging the raw skin soothingly.

“Jim?” Spock turned his head to Jim’s direction. He could only see a faint outline of Jim’s naked body behind him. “Were you not sufficiently satisfied?” He asked, curious as to this surprise outburst of affection following what had seemed to be a lengthy and passionate evening.

“I was.” Jim replied in a breathless tone. He could feel Jim’s large finger touching his hole, causing it to twitch. “I was having trouble sleeping.”

“Oh.” Spock replied as Jim’s well lubed finger pressed into him in one swift motion.

Jim pushed his lips against Spock’s ass, working his finger inside of Spock, giving him a moment to simply adjust to the intrusion. Once Spock felt more relaxed, he began inserting his digit deeper and then retreating.

“May I inquire as to what was preventing you from sleep?” Spock whispered, spreading his legs further apart, resting his upper half on his elbows.

The pace of Jim’s finger increased just as Spock began backing himself onto the digit powerfully. It was clear that the lust in Jim’s mind was spilling over onto his own, stimulating his own cock into hardening.

“I kept thinking about you.” Jim replied gruffly, a second finger prodding along side the other. “I wanted to fuck you again.” He moaned, wrapping his other hand around Spock’s erection, pumping it thoroughly.

“Ah, Jim.” Spock huffed out, arching his back. Jim’s slick fingers made the endeavor of rubbing his cock so much easier. His hand slipping around it playfully.

Jim’s fingers began stretching him out, scissoring and spreading to widen it for what was surely going to be a tight fit for Jim’s large cock. Spock leaned back into the touch, loving every inch of Jim’s body against his own.

Jim’s scent alone set Spock’s heart and mind ablaze. When Jim was absent, Spock would often find comfort in entering his quarters and smelling the familiar aroma of his lover, especially within the sheets of their bed.

Jim continued his intense, quick pace, fingering Spock deep and powerfully until Spock began to pull away, making Jim freeze where he was. Spock knew Jim would never force him into doing something he was not comfortable in, which was certainly not the case at the moment.

He turned to face Jim, approaching him with animalistic desire. His fingers reached out for Jim’s psi points, instantly connecting with them and slowly sinking into Jim’s consciousness.

Jim’s hands gripped the blanket, his mind swimming with Spock’s. They drifted as one for a moment, passing thoughts of adoration and endearment. Spock poked around inside Jim’s head, trying to answer the question Jim was unable to moments ago.

‘Spock, I love you! I need to touch you, need you to touch me. Spock!” Jim’s mind beckoned, suddenly clinging to Spock’s mind urgently. It appeared that Jim was in a state of frustration, a need to be as close to him as possible, to touch and be touched.

As Spock further discovered, this frustration wasn’t in regards to their last round of copulation… in fact, Jim was still buzzing about it in his mind. It seemed that Jim was merely in need of even more.

As Spock’s fingers slipped away, he felt his heart flutter with his own excitement.

‘Jim.’ He hissed through their bond, pinning Jim back onto the bed by his arms.

Jim fell with an oomf, looking up at the dark image of Spock climbing over him. “Computer, lights at thirty percent.” He commanded breathlessly, his eyes looking over Spock’s naked body with passion and fervor.

Without warning, Spock pressed his face into Jim’s cock, rubbing his cheek up the length of it, his fingers squeezing his balls sensually. The smell of Jim’s erection caused his own to harden, and he pressed it into the mattress below him.

“Shit, Spock.” Jim breathed out, bringing one of his hands to rest on Spock’s head.

Spock brought his head up again, taking Jim’s hands and pinning them above his head. “You will keep your hands there, or else I will be forced to bind them.” Spock growled with eroticism present in his voice.

Jim’s breath hitched, breathing heavily through his nose now. He watched as Spock made his way back down to Jim’s crotch, his tongue flicking out over the head and then over the length. He then followed the gesture with sloppy kisses scattered over the top to the base.

“Spock… fuck… that feels good.” Jim groaned him, his mouth running without conscious thought. Spock knew this was the case as he could almost feel the pleasant disorientation through their link. It only made Spock move faster, licking the entirety of Jim’s erection.

Then suddenly, Spock pushed it deep into his mouth, letting it slip further into his throat.

“Spock! Ah! Yes… Spock, just like that.” Jim mumbled, his hand subconsciously reaching down to a pointed ear despite what Spock had previously demanded. He gently toyed with the tip of it, loving the way it felt between his fingers.

Spock pulled his mouth away suddenly, letting the cool air kiss and nip Jim’s cock uncomfortably for a moment. He stepped off of the bed, heading towards Jim’s dresser as Jim lifted his head in confusion.

“Spock?” He called out after him, his eyes automatically falling to Spock’s rear. He felt his cock twitch at the sight of Spock half bending himself to pull the dresser door open and reach inside.

“I gave you a command,” Spock replied, bringing one of Jim’s ties from the top drawer. He looked over it thoughtfully, testing its strength as he wandered back to the bed. “Hands above your head, Captain.”

Jim’s lips quirked into a smile. Spock was really starting to catch on to his little games. He had spent many nights trying to teach Spock the satisfaction in role play, and light bondage. Even as he attempted to teach him, he never thought Spock would give it a try, let alone on his own.

“Commander… don’t you think it should be the captain who gives the orders?” He laughed, looking at the way Spock got back on the bed with the grace and silence of a cat.

Spock licked his lips, straddling Jim’s legs before taking both his hands and pressing them against the headboard.

“Yes, but as your first officer, I deem you unfit for duty at this time and have acquired command.” Spock whispered into Jim’s mouth. “Sir.” He finished, nuzzling his nose against Jim. He then lifted his head, taking the tie he had just retrieved and began binding Jim’s wrists against the headboard.

Once they were securely in place, Spock placed gentle kisses over his hands, a reminder of just how much he adored him.

“Shit.” Jim said under his breath, watching Spock lower himself again, stopping to lap his tongue against Jim’s already erect nipples. His tongue was rough against the sensitive nubs sending a shiver up Jim’s spine.

Spock left a path of kisses down Jim’s pleasure trail, his tongue occasionally flicking out to taste the sweat on his lovers chest and abdomen. When he finally reached the soft, patch of hair around Jim’s stiff cock, Spock’s eyes lifted to Jim.

“Spock… I …” Jim began to speak, but was cut off by Spock talking again.

“You will not speak at the present time, Sir.” Spock dragged his tongue up Jim’s shaft, his eyes remaining sturdy on Jim’s facial expressions.

The corners of Jim’s lips lifted… how did Spock suddenly get so good at this?

Spock held Jim’s heavy sacks in his hand, his other one massaging up and down the length of it. His Vulcan strength somehow made the act all the more stimulating. The thought that Spock could bend metal like it was plastic, made Jim’s heart race as he held his shaft. It was endearing how gentle Spock could be when possessing the strength of a bull.

It felt incredible for them both, and Spock tried hard to control his breathing. The feeling of Jim’s swelling organ against his sensitive fingers made it so much more intense.

Jim groaned above him, squirming from how good Spock’s hands felt against his body. He wanted this so badly, and Spock knew. And so Spock brought his lips to the head of his cock and began sucking.

It was indescribable, Jim wanted to buck his hips up to feel more of Spock around him, but he could not. He was not in control, as Spock had made so clear. Spock would be the one to set the pace, and if Spock wanted to only stimulate the very end of his cock, then Jim would just have to take it.

Spock released his cock, moving his lips further down to meet Jim’s full balls, his tongue instantly playing with them. Once Jim indicated his pleasure with a loud moaning noise, Spock began to suck them in, filling his mouth.

“Shit.” Jim whispered, softly enough that it was missed even with Spock’s Vulcan hearing, especially with all the focus Spock had in his task.

Spock purposely coated them in his saliva, making them even easier to play with in his fingers. His lips travelled up his shaft again, sucking the sides and head before shoving it deep into his mouth and throat.

It never ceased to amaze Jim just how deep Spock was able to take him. He could feel Spock’s throat constrict, and see by the way he tilted his head that it was far enough to restrict breathing.

But Spock could hold his breath, and he displayed that skill quite well as he continued to deepthroat his erection, his gaze still locked on Jim.

Their eye contact remained as the tension built until Spock began to pull off of Jim, he tightened his lips around Jim’s cock and he dragged it out, accidently making a popping noise on its release.

Before Jim could comment, Spock was pushing it back into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks around it and began bobbing his head up and down. He could taste Jim’s pre come in his mouth, but Spock just swallowed it all, laving Jim’s erection with his tongue as he moved on it.

Spock continued, sucking hard on Jim’s shaft and causing Jim to moan and pant like he was in some strange, human version of pon farr. He bucked his hips, unable to consciously make the decision to stop or not. He simply ran with his instincts and began fucking Spock’s mouth.

It went on like that for a while, Jim’s head falling back, his hands pulling against the restraints as if he forgot they were bound and he were attempting to hold onto Spock’s face again.

Eventually, Spock pulled off of Jim, and licked his lips. He looked down at Jim, bringing his body up to kiss him over the mouth tenderly.

“Spock.” Jim whispered into Spock’s mouth immediately following their kiss. Their eyes raised up to one another.

Spock moved off of Jim, reaching into the night stand to retrieve their half empty bottle of lubricant. He poured a generous amount onto his fingers. Urgently, he moved back on top of Jim, his back facing him as he bent over, tracing his slick fingers over his hole. He insterted his finger inside his ass, right in front of Jim’s face.

Jim groaned, thrusting his hips up, wanting to hold onto Spock, pin him to the bed and fuck him--fuck him right into the mattress until Spock couldn’t make coherent sentences any more, until all logic was replaced with a burning desire to release his seed.

Spock continued to finger himself, inserting two of his long, sensitive digits in and out of his tiny opening. Jim watched, his eyes wide and wanting.

“Spock, please. I don’t know how much longer I’ll last like this.” Jim groaned, licking his lips again.

Spock turned his head to the side, looking back at Jim, his fingers still deep in his ass. He raised a brow, looking Jim’s face over, and then continued his penetrating rhythm ignoring Jim’s pleas.

“Spock.” Jim chuckled, grinding his hips upward impatiently. In his mind he begged Spock. He wanted to bury his cock deep into that tight ass, and touch him all over.

Spock pulled his fingers out, turned his body to face Jim again, and straddled his hips. He wrapped his hand around Jim’s erection, directing it to his sensitive hole, and pushing his body against it urgently. With all the slick that coated his entrance, Jim’s cock slipped right into him in one quick motion.

“Spock! Ah! Yes!” Jim squirmed again, trying to pull his hands from the tie. He wanted to grab Spock’s hips as he had earlier, to guide him and move him just right. But they didn’t budge, Jim was firmly kept in place and his cock buried deep inside his partner.

“Captain.” Spock sighed, almost out of relief. He had wanted this… he had craved it the moment Jim woke him up.

Spock began undulating his hips, grinding his ass hard against Jim. Their eyes met, absolute adoration and pleasure transferring between their gazes and minds. Spock brought his hands down to Jim’s shoulders, holding onto them as he lifted his hips up and then dropped them again. Once Spock recovered from that sensation, he repeated it, forcing Jim’s thick member deep inside him.

“Fuck.” Jim whispered, biting his lip as he recognizing the sensations contort Spock’s face. They still watched one another, Spock leaning further towards Jim’s face, kissing his lips tenderly and forcing both of them breathing through their noses.

“Jim,” Spock breathed out, looking down at his own cock which bobbed in the air, and then back to him. “Does this feel pleasant?” He asked, nuzzling his nose into the side of Jim’s face again as he quickened the pace, dropping his hips quicker than before.

Jim couldn’t answer immediately; his head was spinning so fast he couldn’t keep up with it.

“Yes.” He grunted, looking up at Spock with need. “It feels so good. Does it feel good for you?” He asked, wanting to caress Spock’s face to remind him how much he adored him.

Spock straightened his back, riding Jim’s cock faster, bouncing on and off of him, bruising Jim’s hips as he did so. “Yes,” Came the rough sounding response, his eyes still heavy on him.

“Untie me, Spock…” Jim ordered breathlessly. His eyes lusted up at Spock, his hands in tight fists.

Spock considered it for a moment, but only leaned back, gripped Jim’s legs behind him and driving himself harder on Jim’s shaft. He licked his lips in anticipation, watching the sweat roll off of Jim’s forehead and his chest.

It was too much for even a Vulcan to take, and Spock crawled back forward, untying Jim’s binds quickly and with force.

When Jim could finally move his hands, he instantly brought them to Spock’s hips, assisting him to rise and fall onto his cock. Spock lifted his hands up, pushing his fingers to the wall behind the headboard to balance himself. Jim was moving him so powerfully now that Spock could feel him reaching deeper and deeper inside him, brushing his prostate teasingly.

“Jim!” Spock swung his head back, pushing his hips down and grinding them against Jim’s pelvis. Jim’s cock was making complete contact with those delicious nerves causing his tight channel to spasm around him.

“Was that … your prostate?” Jim said humorously between breaths, looking up at Spock’s face with amazement.

Spock didn’t answer right away; he continued rising and falling on Jim’s shaft intensely again. Jim’s hands snaked up to Spock’s cheeks, holding both sides of his head and bringing it closer to his face.

“Again, Jim. Please... “ Spock mumbled, looking at Jim with half lidded eyes.

Those eyes alone could take Jim to ten and higher in a matter of seconds. He tried to hold back the need to come, trying to last a little longer for Spock’s sake.

He was now riding Jim’s cock with the intensity only a Vulcan in heat could possess. His toes curled into the fabric below them, his blunt nails scrabbling over Jim’s pecs.

“I want to fuck you like this every night, Commander.” Jim spoke sweetly against Spock’s lips, kissing them moments after.

Spock simply nodded his head, moaning under his breath as he did so. He shifted his hips forward and then back, Jim’s cock almost slipping out with every move.

“Captain,” Spock intertwined his fingers with Jim’s, using them as leverage to speed up his movements and pull and push himself on Jim’s swollen erection. As they did so, Spock could feel the tendrils in his fingers becoming roused by Jim’s digits. He held on tighter.

Jim instantly dropped one hand, taking Spock’s cock in his hand and working it vigorously. He placed his other on Spock’s side, just above his heart. Suddenly, Spock made a moaning noise, trying to lean forward to hide his face in Jim’s neck. Jim knew better than to let Spock hide when he orgasmed. He wanted to see that beautiful expression on Spock’s face.

Jim cupped Spock’s cheek, guiding it in front of him so he could see the mounting pleasure on Spock’s face. “I want you to come on my chest, Spock.” Jim mumbled up to him, kissing his lips, then pulling back enough to watch Spock’s expression.

And then… he lost it.

Three hefty spurts of come splattered up Jim’s stomach and chest. Jim was still furiously pulling on Spock’s erection, milking every last drop out of him.

Spock’s eyes fluttered, his head leaning back, then forward, unsure what exactly to do with himself. He licked his lips as he refocused on Jim looking up at him with such adoration that Spock was almost certain he’d come again.

Jim’s hips were still in full force, bouncing Spock up and down on him and suddenly as Spock rotated his hips, he felt his channel filling with Jim’s come. It was such a heavy load, Spock could feel it escape and running back down onto Jim’s hips, rolling between his legs.

Spock never took his eyes off of Jim, keeping a close watch on how expressive Jim appeared when hitting his peak. Spock ran his hand through Jim’s hair, planting kisses over his forehead and cheeks.

Jim slowly bucked his hips, riding out every last drop of his orgasm. He looked up at Spock in almost a daze, he smiled lovingly at him, and then allowed his hands to explore the entirety of Spock’s body again.

“That … was incredible.” Jim sighed, pulling Spock off of him and then situating him at his side.

Spock sighed, breathing heavily in his new position, “Even more so than the last time?” He questioned, raising his brow as he watched the ceiling.

Jim chuckled, turning to face Spock fully and look at his angular jawline. “I don’t think I could possibly choose.” Jim’s finger began to trace the feature he had been so fascinated by.

Slowly, Spock closed his eyes, climbing under the blankets that were already tossed and disheveled. Jim soon joined him, taking Spock into his arms again and wrapping him in his own warmth and love. Their bond informed each other just how much love they shared.

Spock relaxed into Jim’s shoulder, tilting his face upward slightly to press his nose into Jim’s jaw affectionately. Jim couldn’t help but smile, petting Spock’s hair down neatly as he drifted off to sleep.

Finally, Spock could tell through their link that Jim had gone to sleep. Spock waited until he was absolutely sure, lifting his head to peer at him affectionately, surveying Jim’s appearance.

His mouth was shut, breathing steadily through his nose, eyes blissful and closed. A smile attempted to pull at Spock’s lips, but he settled for resting his face against Jim’s shoulder. Yes, Jim was most definitely asleep.

And with that information, Spock too slowly faded into a deep, well deserved sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everybody!
> 
> If you have any prompts feel free to send them my way!!! :) [here](http://i-am-cem.tumblr.com/ask) also feel free to email me at iamcemxox@gmail.com
> 
> <33333 Thanks again to my betas! Have a great week everybody! Live Long and Prosper!!!


End file.
